The present invention relates to a method for producing monocalcium phosphate and products created from same.
Monocalcium phosphate heretofore, was typically produced by mixing dicalcium silicate with phosphoric acid. This prior process typically suffered two disadvantages. During the prior process of mixing dicalcium silicate with phosphoric acid, a great deal of heat is generated. This is due to the exothermic nature of the process. The amount of heat generated during the prior process made the process difficult to carry out on a commercial basis.
Moreover, the prior process of mixing dicalcium silicate with phosphoric acid does not provide an efficient method for creating monocalcium phosphate. To this end, in the prior process, not all of the calcium in the dicalcium silicate is leached out during the process, instead some of the calcium separates out of the mixture and does not form monocalcium phosphate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for making monocalcium phosphate.